1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center piece structure of a brush-less motor and a method of manufacturing the brush-less motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common outer rotor type brush-less motor has a stator core fixed to an upper surface of a motor holder and a stator winding supported by a center piece which has a flange portion and a cylindrical portion. The cylindrical portion has an inner periphery which supports a pair of bearings, which rotatably supports a rotor shaft.
Usually, such a center piece has been made of aluminum alloy die-cast. However, such a center piece may need another machining step for finishing to provide necessary precision and bearing's retaining surfaces. This increases production cost and time.